I Miss Him Too
by MegGyver
Summary: M'gann and Artemis comfort each other over the loss of a friend, the loss of a love. Tears will happen, be warned. (Justice League reference)


**I have had this story in a file for a while now but i thought i was going to put it into my season three story. then i didn't know where to put it and just forgot about it for a while.**

 **then to my delight i was just informed that season 3 (the real one) was confirmed. I know i am a little late to the party.**

 **But in honor of this wonderful news i publish this oneshot. beware, tears will happen. i sent it to my beta readers a while ago saying it made me cry and they all said they cried too.**

 **in short, grab some tissues.**

 **WATCHTOWER**

 **July 1, 10:09 UTC**

M'gann floated down the halls of the Watchtower. A cardboard box hovered above each of her hands. She was just finishing moving the last of her stuff out of Uncle J'onn's apartment and into her new room here on the Watchtower.

The door slid open for her, and she lowered the boxes to the ground near her bed. She glanced around. The room was almost packed with piles of clothes, books and other odds and ends. Several other cardboard and plastic storage cases littered the room. With the only clear space being her bed, if only just.

She didn't know right now if the move was going to be permanent. So she wouldn't unpack right away, that was for sure. But with her uncle returning from Rimbor and the Hall of Justice still under repair, this was the best option for right now. She hadn't done anything before the trip to mars, but now she was back and she would have to put some serious thought into a new permanent residence.

She collapsed onto her bed and pulled a stuffed green elephant plushy (Garfield had given it to her for Christmas last year) close to her chest and shut her eyes. Sighing in content.

It was all so new and familiar and _how it had been_ and _so different_ all at the same time.

Her head hurt from thinking too much…

No… that wasn't why her head hurt.

M'gann sat up, alert. Her eyes glowed green as she ever so gently scanned around the station. Nothing intrusive just enough to brush the surface and figure out who…

Oh…

She sighed sadly as she stood up. She left the stuffed toy on the bed. And left her room.

 _It hurts so badly. But I can't show it._

The thoughts weren't her own. But M'gann knew whose they were and she knew where to go.

 _I want to be with him again. I miss him so much._

It was a stab to her own heart for every breath that _she_ took. _She_ was hurting so much. The elevator doors opened and M'gann stepped onto the grassy field of the memorial hall.

 _I just want him back. Why did I leave in the first place?_

M'gann came to a stop when she was a few feet away from her devastated friend, and the holographic projection of a fallen friend.

Another shudder and round of tears fell. Her face blotchy and flushed with tears. She was on the ground, like she had collapsed from the mere act of standing before the hologram in front of her. Her hair was unbrushed and tangled. Probably from hours of tossing and turning in her bed and not having the energy to brush through it all the way.

"Artemis?" she chanced the retaliation and hair trigger of the blondes temper. But when the young woman turned to look at her M'gann realized that Artemis was just too tired to be angry at anything right now.

All she could feel was sad.

"I keep expecting him to come zipping in any minute." She turned back to the image of her love. Trying to wipe away the tears staining her face.

"And then say something really stupid, right?" Mgann felt a small smile pulling at her own face as fond memories of the speedster and his 'talk first think never' attitude came to her mind.

M'gann felt relieved when an equally small yet love filled smile came to her friends face.

"Well there was that." A small chuckle even managed to fight its way through her sob clogged throat.

"But when things got serious, so did he." M'gann let her smile fall (unfortunately, it wasn't that hard) as she tried to remind her friend of better times.

The Martian took a seat next to the heart broken woman. She placed a green hand on her shoulder, only just noticing that it was a men's oxford about two sizes too big for Artemis. At the realization M'gann pulled Artemis close. Trying to give all the comfort and friendship she could to her best friend.

"I miss him too, Artemis."

M'gann tried to hold Artemis' clenched hands, only for the blonde to flinch, almost in fear, and pull them tighter to her chest.

Artemis then seemed to realize her actions and looked apologetically back at her alien friend.

Then slowly as fresh tears fell from her eyes, like the action caused her endless pain, she unclenched her hands.

M'gann gasped without meaning to. But she felt tears fall from her own eyes as she raised her hand to her lips.

Had she only seen it a few weeks ago, she knew that she would have felt so happy that she might have exploded.

But now in the dark quiet of the memorial gardens. The absolutely gorgeous diamond ring held in Artemis' hands seemed to mock them. With its bright shiny promises of what could have been.

Artemis started to sob harder than ever. The tears wouldn't stop and she didn't seem to try to. M'gann pulled her into a full on hug. Like she was trying to hide her friend and herself from the pain of their loss. Heavy tears running down her own cheeks now as well.

Together sitting in the garden, under the stars and the holographic images of all those that the league had lost, unable to do anything else.

They both cried.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJ**

please let me know if there are any typos or errors. or just review, that is nice too! also cookies if you spot the JL reference.


End file.
